Wasp captures the Black Widow
by mdevaughnc
Summary: Janet teaches Natasha why it's wrong to cheat, via stings to Natasha's ass.


There are few people on Earth that can claim to have captured the Black Widow. Even fewer that can claim to have made her feel fear. Natasha thought she erased any traces of fear from her mind, but right now, she was truly afraid. Not by a villain, by her own teammate. Of course, she had no intention of displaying the fear on her face.

Natasha Romanova was currently laid over the edge of an S.H.I.E.L.D table. Her wrists were strapped to the table by iron cuffs, forcing her stomach. Naturally, the effect caused her rear end to stick out over the table's edge.

Admiring said rear end was Natasha's captor, Janet Van Dyne; aka the Wasp. She lured Natasha to the underground laboratory in order to examine some enemy weapons. When Natasha reached over the table to grab some files, Janet announced "capture the spider" and activated the cuffs. She allowed the Black Widow a few seconds to stew before she sauntered to the other end of the table. She put on her cockiest smirk and looked Natasha square in the face.

"You're not in pain are you? I wouldn't want to inconvenience you. Not yet anyway?"

"What's going on, Janet? I'm not in the mood for any games."

Wasp chuckled. "Look at you. Either you're not nervous, or you're just really good at hiding it. Probably the later given what you do."

"Should I be afraid? We're teammates, aren't we?"

Wasp lowered her mouth from a grin to hard straight line. "Dunno. Are we?"

"What are you talking about? What the hell is going on?".

"I know about you and Hank."

Natasha called on her training to keep a neutral expression. "Hank? What about Hank?"

"Don't act you don't know. I know about what went on last Saturday."

Natasha couldn't help widening her eyes. 'Does she really?', she thought to herself. She decided to keep playing dumb.

"What about Saturday?"

"'Oh Hank, I'm sorry to come on so strong. I just… I just couldn't pretend anymore. Pretend I don't have feeling for you' Any of this sound familiar?"

Widow gave up her proud front. She knew from the direct quote that Janet really did know about Saturday. She lowered her head in defeat.

"Hank told you?"

Janet let out a deep sigh. "He didn't have to. After so many attacks on own home, I decided to up our security. I installed micro cameras in all the rooms, using my ability to stick the cameras in crevices in the walls. I figured Hank would be against them, so I kept the cameras a secret."

Janet leaned across the table and whispered into Natasha's ear. "I saw everything. You coming in, admitting your love for my _husband_, what you did on _my couch_, everything."

"Jane, you know I never meant to hurt you. I just…"

*SMACK!* Jane's slap jerked Natasha's head to side. "The hell you mean you didn't want to hurt me?!", Janet screamed. "You knew Hank was married, you knew he cheated on me once before, you knew we were going through another rough patch. And you didn't care about any of it."

Natasha briefly teared up and responded, "I'm sorry, Jane. I knew it was mistake. If I could take it back, I would. Please, let's talk about this."

Wasp's smirk returned as she backed away from the table. "Sure, Natasha. Let's talk. Let's talk about why you shouldn't come between a married couples. Because when you do, it comes back to bite you in the ass."

Wasp walked backwards, keeping her eyes on Widow. She held her arms out and released the light wings from her costume. She closed her eyes and imagined herself shrinking, which in turn, caused her actual to decrease in size. Wasp shrank and shrank, until she was literally the size of her namesake. Wasp fluttered her wings and flew back to Widow's ear.

"In your case, the bite is gonna be literal. Or more accurately, a sting."

Natasha blinked in confusion as Janet flew into her eyesight. Janet gave her captive a wink and then turned her back to Natasha. She bent forward and grabbed her knees, causing her butt to jutt out.

'Where's this going?' Widow thought, when green bolt of electricity sparked from Wasp's rear. The sparks grew larger and larger until it maintained a constant shape. The shape of wasp's stinger.

Wasp flew back into Widow's left ear. "Do you get it now? If you don't, you will soon. Right in your fat ass."

Now, Natasha truly felt the chill of fear. Her eyes bulged forward and she began to shake in her cuffs.

"Jane, whatever you're thinking of doing...:"

"I'm thinking about how to tackle such a massive rump. Do I poke the same spots over and over or do I go for total coverage? Heck, is it possible to cover an ass that big in stings?"

Natasha violently shook in the cuffs, trying the leverage herself free to no avail. "Don't you dare!"

"Oh I dare, home wrecker. You ruin my marriage, I ruin your ass. Fair right?" Wasp gave another chuckle at Widow's jerky reaction, knowing she wasn't going anywhere.

Natasha gave one last plea. "Please, Janet. Don't"

Janet smiled to herself. "No need to beg, Tasha. Just close your eyes and wait for it to be over. You're a tough girl, you'll be fine." Janet lowers to Natasha's cheek. She pecks a small kiss and floats back over to Natasha's rump.

The Black Widow was not only known for her skills, but for her body. Her tantalizing figure outlined in tight, black cat suit. Over the table hung her famous rump, the meaty posterior that juts out from her body light a round, black pillow. Her butt was toned from her years of espionage, but remained fluffy and soft to the touch. A fine cushion for wasp to land on.

Widow shaked and swayed her butt when she felt Wasp standing on it. Unfortunately for her, Wasp was trained to maintain stability in her miniscule form, so Janet hung on with every shake of her butt. Janet dug her fingers into the leather clad rump, admiring how they sank in like dough. 'A shame to wreck something so fine. Oh well.'

Wasp flew back into the air, hovering above Natasha's wiggling rump. She turned around and aimed her green, glowing stinger towards the massive target. Wasp positioned herself and dropped down.

*POKE!*

"AAAAAH!" Widow roared out. Naturally, Wasp turned down the intensity of her stinger as not to cause permanent damage, but the sting still struck home. The electricity poked a hole through her specialized leather and pierced her butt cheek. Natasha couldn't even rub her sore rear, just lay there and take every throb of pain.

"Ok Jane. You made your point, literally. So we're even now, right?"

'Silly girl thinks we're done. As if" Wasp said to herself. She hovered back in the air and prepared another sting.

*POKE!*

"AAAAH! Enough already!"

*POKE!*

"Ow! Enough dammit!"

Janet increased the speed of her wings to dragonfly speeds. Hank set this mode for when she needs to produce multiple stings in succession, which she planned to do.

*POKE!**POKE!**POKE!*

"OW! OW! OWWW!" Natasha's resolve broke at the third sting. Her face flooded with tears and her sobs filled the room.

Janet wasn't the least bit deterred. The next ten minutes were filled with NAtasha's cries of pain and the poking of scarred flesh.

*POKE!**POKE!**POKE!**POKE!**POKE!**POKE!*

Janet finally reached her fill and back away from Natasha's posterior. She landed on the floor a couple feet and deactivated her stinger. She shut her eyes and pictured her body back at normal height, again changing her body to fit her image. Once she returned to full size, Wasp took notice of her damage.

Natasha's butt laid slumped over the tables edge. Her black material covering her rear loaded with tears. The flesh beneath bore red dots, like her butt was scoped out by multiple snipers.

The Black widow face was drenched in tears. Her hair hung over her face in a stingy mess. Her breath came in short pants, her tongue lolling out of her mouth. A pool of drool collected under her chin.

Janet looked over the ruined woman with impassive eyes. For a brief second, Janet considered releasing her captive, ending her torment. She pictured Natasha standing before her, thankful to be let free. Her apologizing for cheating with Janet's husband, betraying Janet's trust, performing the act in Janet's own home…

The last remnants of sympathy left Wasp's mind as she steeled her resolve. She placed her hands on her knees and concentrated her stinger. A full blast exited her tail end, forming a human sized stinger.

"You ready for the coup de grace, Natasha. Hopefully you'll remember this the next time you try to step out with a married man."

If Widow heard the taunt, she did register. She continued to drool on the table counter.

"Got nothing to say? Fine by me, you'll speak up in a second." Wasp bent down and rammed her tail into Widow's tortured rear end.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" roared throughout the room.

Janet Van Dyne hummed a jaunty tune as placed her key into the lock. After the fun afternoon with her good friend Natasha, she looked forward to continuing her fun at home. She unlocked the door and walked inside, shutting the door behind her. Her sight was precisely what she imagined, Hank Pym bent over the dining room table, his hand clapped with specialized cuffs to neutralize his powers.

"Jane! What the hell is going on?! Did you do this?!"

Janet gave a smirk. "Indeed, honey. Wanna know why? Well you see, there are times when your actions come back to bite you in the ass…"


End file.
